Living a Dream
by nomadic author
Summary: Follow Mitchie as she leaves Camp Rock and starts to live her dream while also balancing her friends, her family and a boyfriend. Smitchie, Natlyn, Jeggy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **I have never written a story before so this is like my test balloon. Please review and let me know what you think so I know whether I will continue to write. Also I am in need of a beta if I continue to write so let me know if you are interested.

**Author Note 2**: I do not own Camp Rock or any characters in this story.

* * *

As the sun rose the morning after Final Jam Mitchie Torres refused to open her eyes, scared that if she did she would find that the amazing last 12 hours of her life had been a dream. Unfortunately the sun streaming through the window, along with her mother's calls to wake up to help make breakfast allowed Mitchie little chance to remain in bed.

While she lay in bed memories came back to her from the previous evening, how they snuck away after Final Jam and went out on that promised canoe ride and they talked about Mitchie and her lie and where they now stood since Shane found out she was the girl with the voice.

After they returned to shore Shane walked Mitchie back to her cabin and ended the night with a kiss goodnight in front of the cabin door.

As she got up and got changed Mitchie kept running through the previous night allowing more and more doubts to creep into her head. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment, maybe he would come to his senses in the light of day, and maybe he would get bored with her since she wasn't a celebrity.

By the time she was ready to go she was convinced he would never speak to her again so she was surprised to discover Shane sitting on the front stoop of the cabin.

As Mitchie exited the cabin Shane stood up and immediately hugged her and gave her a kiss as a good morning and all her fears melted away.

A slight throat clear broke the teens out of their own little world as they both turned to see Connie standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to head to the kitchen Mitchie," Connie said as she walked down the stairs. "Why don't you catch up with me when you're done talking to Shane."

As Connie headed for the mess hall, Mitchie turned to Shane and fell back into their earlier embrace.

"I didn't want to wake up this morning, I was scared that last night was just a dream," Mitchie said as she nestled into Shane's chest.

"Well it wasn't, but it still sucks that today is the final day of camp. I wish you didn't have to go."

I do too but I start school in two weeks and I can't miss my junior year, even if I did sing an awesome duet with the hottest pop star on the planet."

Mitchie giggled as see saw the face Shane made at being called a pop star.

The two finally ended their embrace and began the walk to the mess hall, but even as they started walking their hands never broke apart.

"Actually speaking of the duet, the record label came to Final Jam last night to see who won and they really liked it." Shane said. "They want to know if we can do it for the next album. And they want to talk to you about maybe doing a demo of your own."

"Are you serious!!" Mitchie screamed. "They want me to record a demo?"

Yeah they really like your sound, and if we do the duet on the next Connect 3 album then it will serve as a great way to get your name out there and help launch you.

"I'm sure it helps that I'm dating THE Shane Gray too," Mitchie scowled.

"They don't actually know that part. I think they think there is something there but as far as anyone is concerned right now you and I are just good friends."

"That's good because I really don't think I could handle paparazzi staking out my school and stuff." Mitchie said as she sighed with relief.

As the two teenagers came within view of the mess hall they slowly broke apart so no one would notice and ask any questions.

Shane headed into the dining room to talk with his Uncle Brown as well as Nate and Jason while Mitchie headed to the kitchen to help her mom.

When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find her friend Caitlyn in the back helping her mom.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Well we can't all be so lucky as to be waylaid by our pop star boyfriends. Don't think I didn't notice you two come out of the woods holding hands. Are you together now?" Caitlyn's right eye brow rose inquisitively as she questioned her new best friend.

Mitchie blushed as Caitlyn busted her about her time with Shane.

"Yeah we talked last night and we both realized how we felt and that we want to give this a try."

Aren't you worried that you will never see him?" Caitlyn asked.

"Actually no, He asked me to record the duet we sang at Final Jam with him for the new Connect 3 album and apparently the record company also wants me to do a demo."

"Oh my god that's amazing!! I can't believe you are going to get to record your own album."

"I know, and I was actually thinking about requesting that you come along to produce it. You interested?" Mitchie asked as she tried to hide the big smile breaking through on her face.

" WHAT!! Oh Mitchie I love you. You would really do that for me?" Caitlyn yelled while enveloping Mitchie in a huge hug.

"Of course. If it wasn't for you, then "Who I Am" would not have been anywhere near as good as it was."

"Oh but I am supposed to go back to boarding school up in San Francisco at the end of the summer," Caitlyn said as her smile fell into a frown." How can I help produce an album in LA when I'm in San Fran?"

"Well if your parents say it's ok to transfer to a public school then I was thinking maybe you could come live with us this year. We could go to school together and travel in to LA from where I live to work on the Demo."

"Connie would be ok with that?"

"It never hurts to ask."

As the girls we finishing their conversation Connie came back from the dining room where she had been setting out food.

"Well it's about time you got here," Connie joked. "Caitlyn just about did your job for you this morning."

"Sorry mom but Shane was telling me that the record execs who were at Final Jam last night want me to record a demo with them. And I was talking to Caitlyn about maybe coming to stay with us this year to help and produce it."

"Oh honey that is wonderful news," Connie exclaimed. "I told you your music deserved to be shared. As for Caitlyn, I have no problem with it if her parents are ok with it. She can stay in the spare bedroom across from yours."

The two girls both screamed and ran to hug Connie after she gave her blessing.

"Now why don't you two go sit with your friends before we pack up this afternoon," Connie said as the girls finished hugging her. "Caitlyn if you give me your parent's number I will call them about you staying with us this year."

So after Caitlyn gave Connie the number to reach her parents, she and Mitchie both headed out to sit with Lola, Baron, Sanders and three new additions in the form of Peggy, Ella and Tess. As Mitchie sat down she risked a glance to Shane which he caught as both smiled and blushed before looking back down at their respective tables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here is the second chapter. I appreciate all who have reviewed and hope more still will. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

When both girls had finished their breakfast Caitlyn and Mitchie got up to help Connie in the back. As the two girls walked into the kitchen they saw Mrs. Torres on the phone.

"Oh she just walked in right now." Connie said into the phone. "Hold in on and I will get her." Connie turned to Caitlyn and held the phone out. "Caitlyn honey your parents want to talk to you."

Connie handed the phone to Caitlyn who took it with a look of trepidation on her face.

"Hello," she said hesitantly into the phone. "Really?! You mean it? Oh thank you both I love you so much," Caitlyn began jumping up and down as she talked to her parents.

As Caitlyn continued to talk to her parents, thanking them every 10 seconds or so, Mitchie and her mother began cleaning up the kitchen. As they work to pack up the food Mrs. Torres finally breached the mother daughter talk that Mitchie knew was coming.

"So you and Shane looked pretty close," Connie said with a knowing look on her face.

Mitchie blushed and paid close attention to the packs of hot dogs she was loading as she answered. "Yeah we talked last night and realized how much we each cared for one another and at the end of the night we decided to try and be together."

Connie looked at her daughter with a mixture of happiness and worry. "Are you sure you know what you're getting in for?" Connie inquired. "I mean he is a good kid and I like him but if you start dating a celebrity your life is going to change."

"Actually we are going to keep it quiet for now," Mitchie admitted sheepishly. "He lives close by in LA when he is not touring and with Caitlyn and I going to work on this album they want me to do I can see him when I go into the city."

Connie walked over to Mitchie and put her arm over her daughter's shoulder in a half hug as she said "Well I trust you to make the right decision. You have always had a good head on your shoulder. And you need to know that if you ever need to talk about anything at all, no matter what, you can always come to me."

With that Connie kissed Mitchie's forehead as they both heard Caitlyn say goodbye to her parents.

"Well it seems our home is getting one person bigger this year Connie said to Caitlyn as she joined Mitchie and her mom.

"Yup they said they were proud of me and would be fine with me staying down here." Caitlyn said with a smile that took up half her face.

"Well then lets got this place cleaned up and then you two better get packed so we can leave this afternoon." Connie said as she hugged both the girls.

After the kitchen was packed up, Mitchie and Caitlyn left to pack up their cabins.

As they were walking through the camp they were all of a sudden joined by Peggy.

"Hey Mitchie Shane just told me about recording the duet on the next album and the demo that's awesome." She said as she sidled up next to the two girls. "I guess that means we will see each other in LA since I got to go there as well."

Mitchie got a confused look on her face until she remembered about Peggy's prize for winning Final Jam. "Oh yeah you are recording your own duet with Shane." She exclaimed. "That's great."

"Actually since they want to do your duet I am going to be doing a song with the whole group." Peggy explained. "That way there isn't too much of the same thing. So I guess I'll see you in LA"

"Both of us actually," Mitchie said as she gestured towards Caitlyn. "Caitlyn is going to live with my family and help produce the demo."

"Oh my god that's even better." Peggy exclaimed. "The three of us are totally going to have to hang out this year."

The three girls then said goodbye since they reached their cabin. Peggy gave both Caitlyn and Mitchie her cell number before leaving to meet up with her parents who were supposed to be picking her up.

"So tell me about my new school," Caitlyn said as the girls began to pack.

"Mitchie paused trying to decide the best way to answer the question. "Well, I have one good friend named Sierra and she is one of the smartest girls in school. And we have our own Tess. Her name is Katrina, but everyone just calls her Kat."

Mitchie made a face as she talked about Kat which caused Caitlyn to break down laughing.

Mitchie stared at her friend in confusion as she rolled on the bed laughing.

"With that face you made when you were talking about her you looked like you swallowed a cat." Caitlyn managed to get out between laughs.

With that Mitchie too broke out laughing at both the statement and the image it put in her mind."

The girls finished packing their bags and brought them to the van before making the rounds to say goodbye.

As Caitlyn was talking to Baron, telling him about her move to LA, Mitchie was all of a sudden yanked behind a nearby group of trees. Before she could make a noise her mouth was covered by a second set of lips, Shane's lips.

"Well that was certainly nice, Mitchie managed when they finally came up for air.

Shane chuckled, "Sorry," he said. "I just thought I would give you a proper goodbye since I won't see you for a couple weeks."

A couple weeks?" Mitchie asked as she frowned, disappointed at the time he would be away. "Where are you going?"

Well I got to do a mini press tour to show off the new and improved me, so we are going to be swinging through San Francisco, Chicago and New York before coming back to LA to start recording." Shane explained. "And since you don't exactly want this public for the entire world to know about, I figured we would see each other when you come to meet the studio executives and producers."

"Well you just thought of everything didn't you pop star."

"Everything except what I am going to do for two weeks when I can't do this."

As he spoke Shane leaned back into Mitchie and the two were soon back to doing what was fast becoming their favorite recreational activity.

They both felt like they could stay in each other's arms kissing all day but were all too soon interrupted by the calls from Connie as she and Caitlyn looked for Mitchie so they could hit the road.

"I got to go but I will call you tonight before I go to bed."

"Shane smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be waiting."

With that the two shared one more kiss before Mitchie joined her mom and friend for the ride home.

As Mitchie approached the van both Connie and Caitlyn could easily see just how flushed she was.

"So where we you at" Caitlyn asked with a smirk on her face.

"I was just saying good bye to some people." Mitchie responded.

"Were you in a sauna while you were doing it because you sure looked flushed for someone just saying goodbye." Caitlyn's grin continued to grow as Mitchie continued to get redder.

"Shut Up." Mitchie said as her mom who had been laughing at the back and forth closed up the van and said it was time to get going.

As the van began to drive, Mitchie stared out the window and marveled at just how much one summer at this place had changed her life and she already could not wait to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story or added it to their alerts. Keep the reviews coming.

* * *

The first week in the Torres household was a transition as Mitchie and Caitlyn learned to live together

The first week in the Torres household was a transition as Mitchie and Caitlyn learned to live together. Though the two girls were very similar in a lot of ways they had a couple differences.

The first difference was discovered on the first morning. Mitchie, like her parents had always been a morning person. No one in the house really ever slept in. So when Caitlyn nearly knocked down Mitchie's door when she was woken by Mitchie's music it was a bit of a surprise. Likewise it took some getting used to for Caitlyn to understand Mitchie reveled in some alone time. Being an only child she got used to the time to think and write and suddenly it wasn't there anymore because Caitlyn was always around.

After the first week the girls managed to find a rhythm that worked.

As Mitchie woke up it was hard for her to believe she had been home for a week. She immediately got up and put on her headphones so she could listen to the Mp3s Caitlyn had created of her music.

As Mitchie danced around her room she noticed her phone light up with her daily morning text from Shane. The couple had already developed a routine of texts back and forth in the morning and a good night call in the evening.

Mitchie opened her cell to see the message.

"_Hey beautiful I miss you," _it read_. "I'll be on TRL today with Nate and Jason so try and see if you and Caitlyn can catch us. And try not to be too jealous of the screaming girls in the audience ;)._"

Mitchie laughed as she read the text but it also reminded her of how much she missed Shane. He was supposed to be back in two days and Mitchie was already considering chancing an earlier trip in to LA than her meeting which was seven days away.

Mitchie hit reply on her phone and started typing. "_Good luck on TRL babe, we'll be sure to tune in and catch you guys. As for the girls I'll do my best to not get jealous, they're all just mini Tesses anyway_."

Mitchie then quickly got dressed and went downstairs where her parents were since the upstairs had become a noise free area in the mornings.

"Morning mom," Mitchie said brightly as she entered the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good sweetheart, how are you? Have you talked to Shane yet this morning?"

As Mrs. Torres asked about Shane Mr. Torres grumbled from behind his paper. He was less than thrilled to learn that his daughter was dating someone three years older than her, let a lone a pop star known for bad boy antics. Still he tried to keep it to himself since any outright disapproval had drawn retribution from all three women in the house.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her dad's reaction before answering her mom. "Yeah he just texted, they're in NY doing TRL today, he said we should watch."

"When are they supposed to back in LA?"

"Well they are supposed to be back in three days and I wasn't going to see Shane until I went in for my meeting next week. But now I'm thinking I might risk the trip in sooner."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean it might be hard to see him and avoid all the paparazzi."

Mitchie sighed, "I know but I really miss him and don't want to go a whole other week before I get to see him."

"So Sierra gets back today right?" Mrs. Torres asked as she tried to change the subject and get her daughter's mind off Shane Gray.

"Mitchie immediately perked up. "Yeah she does I can't wait to catch up with her and have her and Caitlyn meet. It will be so nice to have more than one friend in school this year."

"Well breakfast is just about ready so why don't you go and brave the dangers of waking up Caitlyn."

"Mitchie groaned as she got up and as she was walking up the stairs she yelled back to her mom, "Chicken."

On her way to Caitlyn's room Mitchie ducked back into her own to pick up her hamper lid as a shield. The person waking up Caitlyn was always liable to get things thrown at them.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie said gently as she opened the door and peered in. "It's time to get up."

Sure enough as soon as she mentioned getting up the stuffed bear that Caitlyn slept with came zooming across the room right at Mitchie's head. Mitchie blocked the bear with her hamper lid and immediately jumped into the bed and started bouncing to rouse Caitlyn.

"Enough, enough I'm up already geez," Caitlyn said while Mitchie just giggled. "You know you could be gentler."

"If I'm gentle you just throw things and role over," Mitchie countered.

"There is something wrong with your whole family you know that, you all get up way to early."

"Maybe but when we do it usually means a great breakfast when you get up a little later."

Caitlyn perked up at the mention of food, "So what's for breakfast today," she inquired.

"French toast and bacon, you interested?" Mitchie asked even though she knew the answer. The one sure fire thing to get Caitlyn up and moving was one of Momma Torres's great breakfasts.

With the prospect of food driving her Caitlyn got up and threw some clothes on quickly before going downstairs with Mitchie.

Breakfast looks great Connie thank you," Caitlyn said as she sat down to eat.

As they were eating Hot Tunes came on and the girls turned it up to hear what was being said.

"_And as Connect 3 continues their media tour today with an appearance on MTV's TRL some rumors have been sprouting up about the reason for the new Shane Grey_.

At the host's mention of rumors involving Shane Mitchie looked up with a look of worry.

"_Rumor is that the reason for the former bad boy's change in attitude might be that there is a girl in the picture. Shane has been seen texting religiously every morning and on the phone each night. Might this mysterious gf be the reason for Shane's sudden transformation?_"

Mitchie couldn't believe it, one week out and already the media had picked up the scent. Maybe going into LA early wouldn't be such a good idea.

Almost on cue her phone rang and a picture of Shane popped up.

Mitchie excused herself from the table and quickly picked up.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry this is already getting out," Shane spit out as soon as she picked up. "We don't think they actually have much except a few pictures of me on the phone, they're digging."

"It's fine," Mitchie responded, "It just means we will have to be careful. I was going to try and sneak into LA a few days earlier but now I think it would be smarter to wait, even if that will be hard."

"You really are wonderful you know that," Shane said with awe in his voice. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Well as long as you remember just how amazing I am when you are in front of all those screaming girls we will be just fine. I'll talk to you later, Bye."

When Mitchie re-entered the room both Caitlyn and her mom looked up.

Mitchie's mom was the first to speak. "So what did Shane say?" she asked while looking up from her skillet.

"He said he thinks they are grasping at straws based on a few paparazzi pictures. Still any plan of sneaking over there a few days early is off now."

Mitchie was surprised to hear phone ring again but when she looked at it she squealed as she realized that it was Sierra calling which meant that she must have just landed.

"Sierra is that you?" Mitchie asked as she answered the phone. "Where are you?"

"I just landed in LA; we should be back in town in like an hour. Where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't you come over, I have so much to fill you in on." Mitchie said excitedly. "I'll see you in like two hours."

"So I guess that was Sierra?" Caitlyn asked even though she knew the answer. "What's the story?"

Well she just landed in LA so she won't be back in town for like an hour but once she is unpacked she is going to come over here." Mitchie said excitedly. "I can't wait for you two to meet, it will be great."

"Well what do you want to do until then?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know you want to go work on some music?"

"Caitlyn immediately lit up at the idea and the two quickly scurried upstairs to Caitlyn's room which had almost become a mini studio for the two of them.

Two hours later the girls remained so engrossed in what they were working on that they didn't even hear the doorbell when Sierra arrived. It wasn't until Sierra entered the room that they even realized she was there.

When she saw her friend Mitchie immediately stopped and ran to hug her. "Sierra oh my god how are you!" She exclaimed as she hugged what until recently had been her one and only friend.

"I'm good but I would be better if I could breathe," Sierra managed to get out.

Once Mitchie released Sierra, Caitlyn walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn, Mitchie and I met at Camp."

Sierra gazed at Caitlyn with a look of confusion. "Camp? What camp?"

"Oh my god Sierra I forgot you left before I got the news," Mitchie said excitedly. I got to go to Camp Rock!"

Oh wow Mitchie that's awesome, I thought your family couldn't afford it?"

"Well, my mom actually got hired to be the camp's cook so I helped in the kitchen and got to go for free." Mitchie explained.

"So you went to Camp Rock too?" Sierra asked turning her attention towards Caitlyn.

"Yeah we got to know each other when I got kitchen duty for an unfortunate food fight incident."

"What's that you guys were working on?" she asked them both.

Caitlyn is working towards becoming a producer and she helped this summer on one of my songs so we were just working on a couple more."

"So do you live around here?" Sierra asked Caitlyn.

"Well I do now," she said. I needed to be close to LA so I am living here now and will be going to school with you and Mitchie.

With that the day digressed to an afternoon of girl talk. As Mitchie watched her two best friends talk and laugh she was secretly relieved. While she had hoped that the two would get along it was far from a slam dunk. Sierra was a quiet bookworm while Caitlyn was an extroverted girl who cared more about music than grades. Still none of that seemed to matter as her two friends seemed to click right away.

Soon it was 3:00 and time for TRL to start. As Mitchie and Caitlyn got excited to watch Sierra looked on confused.

"Mitchie since when do you get so excited for TRL?" Sierra asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah well uh…" Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn trying to figure out what to say.

Sierra noticed the odd looks between Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Alright what is going on?" Sierra asked the two girls.

"Ok fine I will tell you but you have to absolutely promise that you won't tell anyone, no matter how tempting it is," Mitchie said all of a sudden very serious. "You know how the band Connect 3 canceled their summer tour because of Shane Gray? Well he was sent to Camp Rock to teach and he and I met and now we are kind of dating."

Sierra's mouth just dropped as she starred at her best friend like she had three heads. "You are joking right."

"Nope he and I had met and talked a few times and then at the end of camp he interrupted my performance turning it into a duet. Now we are going to record that duet for his next album and the record company wants me to a demo. Oh look it's on," Mitchie said trying to change the subject while Sierra looked at her as if she was an alien and Caitlyn sat on couch trying her hardest to not laugh out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Hey all thanks for all the positive words. I am trying to get a chapter done a day right now while I can but pretty soon I am probably going to be a bit too swamped to do that. If that becomes the case I will probably which to a once a week posting on a specific day. I'll let any readers out there know if and when I do that. Keep the reviews coming.

* * *

The week leading up to Mitchie and Caitlyn's meting in LA was largely filled with the two girls along with Sierra talking about

The week leading up to Mitchie and Caitlyn's meting in LA was largely filled with the two girls along with Sierra talking about everything from Camp Rock to Shane to the record deal to the upcoming school year.

On the morning of their meeting, Mitchie and surprisingly Caitlyn were both up early. Neither talked mush during breakfast making it an unusually quiet affair. The plan for the day was to go to their meeting and to leave with the boys of Connect 3 so Mitchie and Shane could spend some time together. Then at the end of the day Shane would drive both girls home.

"Well since neither of you two seems too hungry why don't we head into the city," Connie said, noticing that neither girl had really touched her breakfast.

Mitchie had talked to the record executive who had seen her sing at Final Jam, a guy named Richard Hart, a week earlier. He had seemed like a nice man insisting she call him Rich. He had even already secured the OK for Caitlyn to assist with the producing.

Rich along with Shane, Nate and Jason were all waiting outside the meeting room as Caitlyn and Mitchie walked up. Mitchie immediately hugged Shane but was so nervous that she wasn't able to really enjoy seeing him for the first time since she left camp.

"How you doing girlie?" Shane asked as her continued to hug Mitchie.

"I'm so nervous I feel like I am going to puke if I talk too much," Mitchie responded honestly.

At that the two teens broke apart with just their hands remaining intertwined.

"I don't think we have actually met yet, I am Nate," he said extending his hand first to Mitchie and then to Caitlyn. Mitchie couldn't help but notice that Nate and Caitlyn's hand shake was a little long, or that the two kept chancing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Even in her nervous state she couldn't help but smile.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn it's great to finally meet you both in person," Rich said as he approached the group. "And you must be Mrs. Torres, you have an amazingly talented daughter," he said as he shook her hand.

Thank you I am very proud of her, and please call me Connie," she said while returning the hand shake.

Well let me fill you all in on what this meeting will entail," Rich said now addressing the whole group. "We are going to meet with a few of the heads of the company so they can meet you and get a handle for just what type of person you are. They've already heard a recording of your Final Jam performance and they loved it just like I did so this is more of a meet and greet then a selling meeting.

"How did they hear a recording of Final Jam?" Mitchie asked as she did not even know a recording existed.

"Actually Shane's Uncle Brown gave me a copy. I've known him since I signed the boys a few years back and he really like you Mitchie."

At the mention of Brown's praise Mitchie developed a blush of a deep red.

"So shall we get this over with?" Rich asked as he headed for the door. "I promise you both there is no reason to be nervous."

As Rich opened the door, all five teens as well as Mrs. Torres entered and sat down across from two executives, one male and one female. Rich was the last to enter and he sat down next to the two executives.

Once everyone was seated Rich introduced Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Mr. Stewart, Mrs. Dawson I would like to introduce you to Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller. At the mention of their names Mitchie and Caitlyn both stood up and shook the hands of the executives across the table.

"It's wonderful to meet you two," Mrs. Dawson said as she shook Mitchie's hand. "That recording we received was amazing you have a real gift. Did you write that song?"

"Uhm yeah I did," Mitchie answered. "I've been writing songs for a few years but that was the first time I really performed one of them in front of people. Caitlyn did all the mixing on it though," Mitchie said trying to shift the attention.

"Ah yes," Mr. Stewart said, speaking up for the first time. "That's was damn fine producing work, our head producer Tom Wallace is real eager to meet you miss." He said smiling.

At that everyone who had been standing sat down and Mrs. Dawson started in on the business. "Well this meeting is mostly a get to know you session for us. We are very interested in having you record with us but obviously we like these sit downs before investing in talent. We have contracts for each of you here, I'm sure you and your parents will want to look them over." At this Mr. Stewart handed two contracts across the table.

"Caitlyn we are going to have you work as an assistant producer on both the new Connect 3 album and Mitchie's album." Mr. Stewart explained. "We want you work with Tom and learn from him with the Connect 3 album and then on Mitchie's our hope is to let you work on some of the songs on your own. At the very least we will have you as a reference for both."

With that the executives turned to Mitchie, as they handed across her contract Mrs. Dawson picked up the explanation. "As for you Mitchie we want you to get your feet wet recording with Connect 3. Once that album is done we will begin on yours. The contract is for the first album but it includes a first right clause for future work. So if this goes well we will lock you down for a larger commitment. It is the same sort of deal we offered the boys when they started out." She explained as she showed both Mitchie and Mrs. Torres sections of the contract.

"Now we understand you both have school so we will do a lot of work with you girls after 3:00 during the week and on Saturdays. Will that be a problem?" Mrs. Dawson now asked both girls.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other, their looks of fear replaced with looks of elation as they realized they were talking about reaching their dream.

"That's no problem at all." Mitchie said speaking for them both. "We really want to thank you so much for the opportunity."

"Oh we were just lucky enough to hear your work." Mr. Stewart said smiling. "Your talents are what got you this opportunity."

With that the meeting finished, Connie said she would look over the contracts and call if she had any questions. The girls said good bye and thank you again to Mr. Stewart and Mrs. Dawson before walking out with Rich, Mrs. Torres and the boys.

"Alright well Mitchie, Caitlyn I really can't wait to start working with you, boy I will see you tomorrow." Rich said as he bid goodbye to the group.

"I'm going to leave as well, Shane I'm trusting you to get the girls home, and if you goys want a home cooked dinner your welcome to swing by. We usually sit down around 6." Connie said to the group.

"That sounds amazing," Shane said as all three guys got excited about the idea of food.

"Bye honey have fun, you too Caitlyn." Connie said giving each of the girls a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Caitlyn asked to the three boys.

"Well we were actually thinking of grabbing lunch and then going to see a movie," Shane explained. "At least in a movie we can blend in and not be hounded by paparazzi or crazy fans."

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie said relieved for the private venue. "What did you want to see?"

"Hellboy!!" the boys said all excited.

"Yeah no," Caitlyn and Mitchie said. "We were thinking something more like Mamma Mia." The boys made a face at that suggestion.

"No way are we seeing some chick flick like Mamma Mia," Nate said while Jason nodded affirmatively.

"Ok," Mitchie said. "Let's take a vote. Caitlyn and I say Mamma Mia."

Nate and Jason didn't hesitate as they looked at one another and said together, "Hellboy."

With that the boys turned to Shane expecting to win but their faces soon fell as they saw Mitchie sidle up to her boyfriend.

"Shane I think it would be really fun and it's such a romantic movie, Pleeease?" she said while giving him puppy dog eyes and grabbing his hands.

The boys looked away in disgust knowing they had already lost.

"Sorry guys," Shane said looking away from Mitchie. "Mamma Mia," he said sheepishly.

With the girls the victors the five teens headed off to lunch. The one nice thing that Mitchie noticed right away was that in LA there were plenty of places where being a celebrity didn't mean getting chased all over the place.

The five ended up at a restaurant near the studio offices that Shane said a lot of people from the label frequented. Sure enough while the girls were there eating they managed to spot Aly and AJ as well as John Mayer.

Lunch went of without an incident except the waitress at the table took a strong interest in Shane which caused Mitchie to have to try very hard not to move seats from her chair to his lap.

In all the meal was a fun affair with the girls getting to know Nate and Jason. While they both came to love Jason and his slightly out of it nature Mitchie noticed that Nate and Caitlyn were seriously clicking.

After lunch the teens piled into a car to head to the theatre. As soon as they were in the car Nate and Jason couldn't help but to give Shane a hard time. "Oh Shane your amaaazing," Nate said. "Oh I just love your music," Jason said while touching Shane's hair.

Meanwhile Mitchie was close to fuming until Shane took her had and rubbed it soothingly.

When they reached the theatre the boys entered from a side entrance that they explained the place had set up for more known patrons. Still the boys put on ball caps and sunglasses so as to not be noticed.

After getting the obligatory popcorn and soda, the five headed into the theatre to find seats. Shane and Mitchie obviously sat next to each other while Caitlyn sat between Jason and Nate.

Despite their earlier protests the boys seemed to be enjoying movie as they were engrossed during it and they even bounced with the different musical numbers.

After the movie the five piled back into the car to head to the Torres house with Mitchie in the front with Shane and Caitlyn in the back with Nate and Jason.

Connie saw the kids pull up and immediately turned to her husband," Steve they're here, be nice," she said threateningly.

"I'm always nice," Mitchie's father replied to which her mother just rolled her eyes.

With that the door opened and all five teens came into the house as Mitchie called out to her parents.

"We are in here guys," Connie yelled from the kitchen.

With that all five came pouring in from the other room.

"So what did you guys do?' Connie asked from in front of the stove.

"We went to lunch and then saw a movie," Caitlyn answered

"Oh that's nice which movie?"

"Mamma Mia," Nate grumbled to which Mitchie's father laughed and said

"Get used to it buys once you start dating you never pick the movie again." Then he stood up and made his way over to the group. "So which of you guys is the no good that dating my daughter?"

At that Shane stepped forward, looking as nervous as the girls had earlier, and introduced himself. I'm Shane sir and this is Nate and Jason."

"Right well I was warned to be nice so I'll say this gently, Hurt her and I kill you," Mr. Torres said menacingly. "Got it?" he asked in a friendlier tone.

Mitchie and Mrs. Torres both rolled their eyes as Shane seemed to get a little pale.

Mitchie then went up to Shane and put an arm around his waist as she said, "Honey mom needs some help with dinner so why don't you guys go into the family room and watch the soccer game."

Mitchie's father lit up at the mention of soccer, "You boys soccer fans," he asked enthused.

"Oh yeah big soccer fans," Shane responded silently thanking Mitchie for the obvious hand. "Nate and I played growing up and we turned Jason into a fan."

"Who's your team?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Well in the MLS it's the Galaxy," Nate answered. "Big Donovan fans."

"Well there may be hope for you boys yet, let's go watch some ball."

The girls laughed as the boys seemed to click talking about soccer.

With the tension relieved from earlier dinner was a fun affair with everyone joking and laughing.

After dinner the boys made their way out but not before promising to make the dinners a weekly affair and, Mitchie noticed, not before Caitlyn and Nate exchanged cell numbers.

"Mitchie walked out with Shane while the boys were saying goodbye to her parents.

"I'll see you later this week," Shane said as the two fell into a loving embrace.

"I know," Mitchie said. "And here's something till then." With that Mitchie reached up and gave Shane a kiss two weeks in the making. The two remained locked until they heard Caitlyn intentionally making noise so they wouldn't get caught.

"Well good night," Mitchie said leaning her forehead against Shane's.

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

With the meeting in LA over with and their first time in the studio not for another month Caitlyn and Mitchie's focus turned to school, which was starting in just one week. The two girls made numerous trips school shopping but few were for supplies. On Mrs. Torres's fourth trip to and from the mall in as many days she put her foot down and announced that they were done going to the mall to get what they called "school clothes".

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra spent each day together and by the time the first day of school rolled around all three had become very close.

On the first day of school it was surprisingly Caitlyn who was up first. As she stumbled down the stairs Connie looked up surprised to see the normally late riser up so early.

"Caitlyn honey is everything alright?" she asked while she went to work making an omelet for the teen.

"Yeah, I was just kind of nervous last night so I didn't sleep well." Caitlyn responded while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "The whole new school thing isn't something I have had to deal with since I started at St, James, my old boarding school, back when I was six."

"I'm sure everything will be fine dear," Connie said reassuringly. "After all it's not like you don't know anyone, you will have Mitchie and Sierra there t help."

"Yeah I know it will be ok still I can't help but be a bit nervous."

"Well here have some breakfast while I go wake up Mitchie."

Connie handed Caitlyn her favorite omelet with cheese and peppers before ascending up the stairs to wake up her daughter.

"Mitchie, it's time to get up she yelled through the door."

Silently she waited outside the door to make sure she got up but she soon heard movement so she went downstairs to make another breakfast as well as a couple lunches.

Two girls getting ready for school proved to be quite an ordeal. Though a shower issue was avoided since Mitchie showered while Caitlyn was downstairs eating breakfast and vice versa, two girls in front of one mirror trying to do hair and makeup was going to take some getting used to.

After both girls were adequately ready they each gave Connie a kiss on the cheek as they left to walk to school. The two were meeting Sierra at her house since her house was between Mitchie's and school.

As they approached, neither was surprised to see that the girl's nose was already in a text book for one of her AP classes.

"Hey Sierra," Mitchie yelled, rousing her friend from an AP French induced trance. "Ready for another rousing year of education?" Mitchie asked in a sarcastic tone.

The tone was lost on Sierra though as she began to gush about her upcoming classes. "Absolutely, I can't wait to start in on French, It should be easier than Mandarin so I am not too worried but some of the masculine and feminine differences could be tricky."

"Whoa down girl," Caitlyn joked. "You don't want to go nuts on the first day; we got a 179 more of these to go."

The three girls began the walk up to the High School that Mitchie had grown to hate. But somehow this year she wasn't as worried as she had been in the past. She had two great friends at her sides and an amazing boyfriend on speed dial. She was no longer going to be intimidated by the Katrina's of the world.

Sure enough almost on queue the girls spotted Katrina and her posse on the front steps of the school. As they saw Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn Katrina's eyes lit up with malicious glee as they got up and headed towards Mitchie.

"Well Well Mitchie, looks like you found another loser to hang out with you." Katrina said as her cronies laughed. "What did you do pay her off? Although seeing as she dresses as bad as you maybe you were just drawn together by the loser vibe."

"Well at least I have real friends instead of some want to be clones that just follow me around everywhere." Mitchie responded with a confidence she hadn't felt since telling of Tess in the final week of Camp Rock.

Katrina starred at Mitchie like she was ready to rip her head off when all of a sudden Mitchie's cell began to ring. Mitchie looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see it was Shane calling.

She immediately answered the phone ignoring Kat, which only made the girl angrier.

"Hey I wasn't' expecting you to call this morning." Mitchie said as she answered the phone.

"Well I just wanted to call you and wish you a good first day at school since I couldn't be there in person," Shane responded. At hearing his voice and his reason for calling a big smile grew on Mitchie's face.

"Well I wish you could be here too but that would probably be a little awkward. Are you and the boys still coming for dinner this Saturday?"

Are you kidding, we haven't had a decent meal since the last time we came by. Jason and Nate were almost as pissed as I was that recording ran over last week. Alright well I got to go but you knock um dead today. Bye."

"Bye, I miss you," Mitchie said before hanging up her phone a turning back to Caitlyn and Sierra. It was only then that she realized Katrina was still there with her minions.

"Who was that?" Katrina asked with a sneer on her face.

"That was my boyfriend," Mitchie replied indignantly.

Katrina laughed at Mitchie's answer. "You expect me to believe you have a boyfriend? I don't think there's a guy out there who would date mousy Mitchie."

With that last insult thrown Katrina turned and headed into the school.

"You know, I think she makes Old Tess seem sweet." Caitlyn said speaking up for the first time.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she muttered "It's good to be back."

"Was that really Shane?" Sierra asked. The girl was still a little doubtful about Caitlyn and Mitchie's claims that they not only knew Connect 3 but that Mitchie was dating the pop star de jour.

"Yup, he wanted to wish me a good first day of school," Mitchie explained as they approached their lockers. "If you want to meet them they are coming to dinner on Saturday."

"They're coming to dinner here, at your house?" Sierra said excitedly.

Seeing Mitchie starting to get annoyed with her best friend Caitlyn stepped in to answer her question. "Yeah they don't get too many quality home cooked meals so they come over for a family dinner on Saturdays, or at least that's the plan."

Mitchie and Caitlyn were saved having to discuss the matter anymore as the bell rang signaling the need for the girls to head to their first class. Sierra left for AP Biology while Mitchie and Caitlyn had English.

As the girls entered the class they immediately rolled their eyes at one another seeing Katrina in the back of the room with a couple of her adoring masses. The two decided to take the two seats left in the front row, less for studious reasons and more to avoid the Black Kat as Caitlyn jokingly referred to her when they entered and saw her.

The teacher, Mr. Cole was in his first year teaching and asked the class to show their writing ability by writing a page about their summer experiences.

"You want us to write about our summer vacation?" Katrina asked with a tone that inferred such a task was beneath her.

"Yes I do," Mr. Cole responded. "I need to see what I am working with here and retelling a true story is the easiest thing for a person to write about."

The entire class got to work on the assignment. Mitchie was concentrating on telling her story without putting anything to raise suspicions, like the name of a popular music group or the offer to record a cd. Since she was concentrating she didn't see Katrina turn her work in, nor did she see the look of evil on her face as she approached Mitchie's desk. The girl quickly reached down and snatched Mitchie's paper and began reading it.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Kat said loud enough to get the classes attention. "This is supposed to be fact not fiction. There is no way you got to go to Camp Rock or that you met a guy while singing with him by the lake. Are you pathetic you need to lie to impress your teachers?"

Mitchie continued to turn red as Katrina berated her but Caitlyn immediately got in Katrina's face. Why don't you give that back and sit down and shut up before I punch you so hard you'll get red on that pretty blue shirt of yours." Katrina's eyes went wide and she immediately went into snitch mode.

"Mr. Cole did you hear what she said to me? She's crazy. No wonder you are friends with Mitchie, your both nuts."

"That is enough both of you," Mr. Cole yelled. "Detention today for both of you, and I don't want to hear another word."

As class ended all Mitchie wanted to do was get out of the room but Mr. Cole called out to her. "Mitchie, Caitlyn stay a minute."

The two girls approached the desk with their heads down. Mr. Cole sat behind his desk and lifted his glasses while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Listen," he said "I know already that Katrina is really good at pushing buttons but you can't drop to her level. You both seem to have good heads on your shoulders so take my advice. You will get to her so much more if you just ignore her. Understand?"

Both girls nodded their heads knowing that their teacher was right.

The rest of the day went without incident. Mitchie found that she shared almost all of her classes with one of her friends. She had one with Sierra, four with Caitlyn and one class plus lunch with them both. Mitchie also could tell that Music would be her favorite class. She and Caitlyn had it together right after lunch and the atmosphere felt like back at Camp Rock.

As the day ended the three girls exited the school for the walk home.

"One Down," Mitchie said as she walked out the door.

"179 to go," Caitlyn finished as she followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well here it is, again sorry for the wait but work has kind of gotten in the way of writing this thing. I hope you enjoy and remember please leave reviews, good and bad.

* * *

The rest of the first week of school went much like the first day. Katrina seemed to make fun of Mitchie with renewed fervor after getting in trouble on the first day. Every day she would target Mitchie with quips about her, her friends and as Kat called him, her made up boyfriend. By Friday afternoon Mitchie was pumped to just get to the weekend because it meant she could see Shane and she wouldn't have to see Katrina.

On Saturday morning Mitchie uncharacteristically slept in. As she stumbled down stairs she was wondering who she heard her dad talking to since she knew Caitlyn was still asleep and her mom had a brunch she was catering.

Mitchie descended down the last step and turned into the kitchen only to come face to face with all three guys from Connect 3 and their body guard Big Rob.

Mitchie was frozen with surprise at the kitchen entrance until Shane spoke up.

"You alright there Mitch?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Hearing Shane's voice stirred Mitchie from her shocked stupor as she hurried over and gave Shane an enthusiastic hug.

"Oof, I missed you too Mitchie," he said as she barreled into him.

Mitchie stood with her arms around Shane when all of a sudden she realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Uhm it's great to see you guys but I'm going to run up stairs, get changed into some real clothes and wake Caitlyn. I'll be back down in a couple minutes." Mitchie said sheepishly. She leaned up and pecked Shane on the mouth before running upstairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she turned right into Caitlyn's room and bounced up onto her bed.

"Hey Sleepy head guess who's downstairs," Mitchie said as she jumped onto Caitlyn's bed.

"Uggh, unless it's Prince William go away."

"Ok, I'll just tell Nate you don't want to see him."

At the mention of Nate Caitlyn became more aware. "Wait what," she said as she quickly sat up.

"Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn's reaction. "The boys are downstairs; I guess they decided to surprise us after hearing about our hellish first week of school."

"You had," Caitlyn corrected as she got out of bed. "Katrina basically ignores me and Sierra. One day you're going to have to explain what you did to piss that girl off so bad."

"Well anyway they are down with my dad right now so get up; I'm going to jump in the shower real fast."

With mention of the shower Caitlyn quickly inspected herself in the mirror. "Well hurry up because I don't want to go down their looking like this."

Why who you trying to impress? Mitchie asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh just shut up and shower." Caitlyn responded while throwing the nearest stuffed animal at Mitchie's retreating back.

Meanwhile the boys were downstairs with Mr. Torres.

"Can I get you boys anything? Those two are probably going to be awhile."

The three boys plus Big Rob all politely refused Steve's offer having grabbed breakfast on the way to the house.

"So how is life? Mitchie's says you boys have a place in LA while you record your new album."

"Yeah it's close to the studio which is nice because recording has been draining." Shane answered.

"Draining? What have you boys been doing that it's been so tough?"

"Well its real different than anything we have done in the past so some of the recording and mixing techniques have to change, plus we have to fight sometimes to keep things sounding a certain way." Nate explained.

"Ahh, I see." Steve said as an awkward silence fell on the kitchen.

"You boys play basketball?" Mr. Torres asked. "Because we have a hoop out back, we could go shoot a bit instead of just sitting around waiting.

The boys all nodded and the four soon headed out to the back to play basketball.

A little while later Caitlyn and Mitchie came downstairs to find an empty kitchen.

"Where are they?" Caitlyn asked to no one in particular

The two girls stood in the middle of the empty kitchen until all of a sudden they heard yelling outside. As the two walked outside they came face to face with what looked to be a very intense game to 2 on 2. Jason and Shane were playing defense against Mr. Torres and Nate.

After getting over the site, Mitchie yelled to her dad. "Hey dad you think we could borrow your friends."

"One second honey, it's game point."

The girls watched as Mr. Torres took the ball and posted up Shane before hitting a fade away shot. Nate immediately ran up and high fived his apparent teammate while Shane and Jason put their hands to their heads in defeat and the girls laughed at the whole scene.

With the game over Mitchie sidled up to Shane and said. "It's a good thing you sing for a living and don't play sports."

Shane's face twisted in mock hurt. "Oh just for that I am going to give you a big hug."

"Eww no you're sweaty." Mitchie cried out while Shane chased her around the back."

After the boys showered and changed into some spare clothes they had in their truck, the five teenagers all set up shop in the living room.

"So what do you want to do today?" Shane asked.

"Nothing sounds good to me; it has been a frustrating week." Mitchie responded while collapsing against him on the couch.

'We thought you might say that so we came prepared." At that Nate pulled out a bag that had a bunch of DVDs and movie snacks.

Everyone laughed as they all got comfortable for a movie marathon. Shane and Mitchie cuddled together on the couch while Jason took the armchair and Caitlyn and Nate laid on the floor.

Just as they were getting ready to start the first movie Mitchie shot up. "Oh My God Sierra, we said we would call her so she could meet you guys and hang out. I'll be right back."

Mitchie ran out of the room to get her cell and call Sierra. After making the call she snuggled back into Shane as the first movie started.

A couple hours later the doorbell rang. Mitchie paused the movie as she got up to answer.

"Hey Sierra, I'm glad you came." Mitchie said as she opened the door. Sierra walked in and followed her friend into the family room.

As Sierra walked through the door into the room she froze as she came face to face with all three members of Connect 3.

"Oh my god you were telling the truth." She said as she stood like a statue in the doorway.

Shane got up to stand besides Mitchie. "Hi, I'm Shane you must be Sierra." He said as he reached out his hand.

Sierra, still dazed, weakly reached out to shake Shane's hand.

"Well we are just chilling and watching movies, do you want to join us?" Mitchie asked trying to get Sierra's attention.

"Wha, oh yeah sounds like fun." Sierra said.

The three all took seats as the movie started back up. Throughout the whole afternoon though Mitchie kept catching Sierra staring at all five of them with a look of disbelief.

Towards the end of Step Up 2, the third movie the teens watched, they heard Mrs. Torres calling them in for dinner.

As they headed towards the kitchen Mitchie pulled Sierra aside. "Are you going to be cool about this?" she asked with some irritation in her voice.

"I will I promise," Sierra responded to her. "It's just a lot to take in."

With that the two girls sat down and gradually Sierra joined in on the conversation. By the end of the night she seemed to be at ease joking with the other five. After dinner all six headed back to the family room to finish the movie.

Around 10 the boys finally announced that they needed to leave. Mitchie and Shane took their time saying goodbye.

"So when are we going to get to hang out just the two of us? Mitchie asked as she leaned against Shane on the front porch.

"Soon I promise, how about after you first recording session, you and I go out for dinner and then I will drive you back out here?"

"Really?!" Mitchie asked excitedly. "That sounds great."

Mitchie then reached up and kissed Shane and the two remain lip locked for a couple minutes before coming up for air.

"I'll see you next week." Shane said before kissing Mitchie on the forehead.

Mitchie wore a big grin on her face the rest of the night and when she went to bed it was like the whole week of crap from Katrina didn't even exist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I am sorry again for the wait. I knew how I wanted to end the chapter but figuring out the rest was a struggle. Once again please review. All are welcome.

* * *

The next couple weeks flew by for Mitchie and Caitlyn and before they knew it they were headed into LA for their first day of

The next couple weeks flew by for Mitchie and Caitlyn and before they knew it they were headed into LA for their first day of recruiting. Both girls were noticeably nervous as what would normally be a talkative trip passed mostly in silence.

As the girls pulled into the recording studio parking lot they both brightened as they saw the boys in the parking lot. It took Mitchie a great deal of effort to not react when she saw Shane as she was aware of the many eyes on her and her boyfriend.

"Hey guys," she said as she sidled up to the group throwing furtive glances towards Shane.

"Hey girls you ready for your first day in the studio," Nate responded as all five plus Big Rob and Connie headed into the building.

As the teens entered the studio they were confronted by an energetic man who the boys introduced as Mikey.

"Girls it is great to finally meet you," Kevin said as he popped out of his chair to shake their hands. "These guys keep raving about you and I really want to see what you got first hand."

At the mention of the guys bragging about them Mitchie and Caitlyn had differing reactions. Caitlyn immediately got a big smile on her face, not just because of what was being said but because of who was doing the bragging. Meanwhile Mitchie just blushed and ducked her head.

"I've been working with these three since Brown introduced us a few years ago and I really like this new sound."

After Mikey met with Connie, the girls each got comfortable in their respective areas. As Mitchie tried to get settled in the recording area Mikey's voice came in over the loud speaker.

"Okay Mitchie, we're going to start by recording This is Me with Shane this morning and then we will lay down a few of your songs after lunch.

"O-Ok I guess that sounds good." Mitchie managed to get out.

"Alright well Shane is going to come in there with you and we will record it once with you two together then we will get each of you separately a few times for mixing."

Mitchie and Shane got ready in the booth and soon the music which had already been laid down came in through their headphones.

As she listened to the music Mitchie's nerves drained away and she jumped in right on cue as if she was back on stage at Camp Rock.

Soon she heard Shane through her headphones as he came in for the duet and she immediately locked eyes with him as they sang together.

When the song finished, both Mitchie and Shane waited for instructions from behind the glass. Soon Mikey's voice came through with a shocked sound to it.

"Can you guys come back here real quick I want you to hear this."

Mitchie and Shane shared a curious look before heading into the back.

As they entered the room they were struck not only by the look of awe coming from the recording technician but also by the look of pride coming from Mrs. Torres.

"I just wanted you to hear this because I don't ever think I have heard a duet sound so seamless recorded together and especially not on the first take."

With that Mikey flicked a switch and soon all eight people in the room were listening to what Mitchie and Shane had just laid down. It was the first time Mitchie had heard the duet without singing it and she was struck by how well she and Shane blended and harmonized.

"Wow so what does that mean? Is it done?" Mitchie asked when the song ended.

Mikey and Caitlyn both laughed as Caitlyn stepped up to answer.

"No we are still going to get you and Shane to sing it through a couple times on your won so we have some things to work with for mixing."

The rest of the morning was spent in the studio singing. Mitchie laid down several versions of her part of the song as well as snippets from certain parts.

Before she knew it, they had worked for 4 hours and it had become lunch time.

"Alright boys so where we going for lunch," Mitchie asked from the couch where she had been sitting with her mom listening to Shane record.

"There's a great tex-mex place down the street we thought we would take you to," Jason answered as Shane walked in.

"Actually Mitchie, if its ok with you I am going to stay and work on this," Caitlyn said from her seat at the grid next to Mikey.

"You want some help?" Nate asked. "I've worked with Mikey before and I'm not really hungry."

"No that would be great." Caitlyn answered with a slight blush on her face.

Nate and Caitlyn then dove right in not even waiting for an answer from Mitchie or the guys. Even Mikey stepped back as he allowed his newfound apprentice and Nate to have their way with the files.

Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Big Rob soon ducked out while Connie begged out saying that she wanted to let the kids have a fun lunch on their own.

"So," Mitchie started as she pulled out her seat. "You think that Nate and Caitlyn are going to keep dancing around one another or get it together soon.

"Oh I think they will get it together real soon," Shane answered with a knowing smile. "He was looking for a chance to get her alone to see if she wanted to go on a date next week after your next session in the studio."

"Well that would explain why he was so eager to skip lunch."

The three then settled in for a lunch full of discussions about nothing while Big Rob looked on from the bar where he was eating.

When Mitchie and the boys returned to the studio they found both Nate and Caitlyn trying to contain big smiles.

The rest of the afternoon Mitchie laid down initial vocals on several of her songs. Mikey explained that the label executives were going to listen to the vocals from the afternoon along with the stuff Caitlyn and Mitchie had been working on at home to get some idea what sort of music Mitchie sang.

After the session was done Mitchie said goodbye to her mom and Caitlyn as the two headed home while she stayed for her date with Shane.

Soon the two were off together in Shane's car with Big Rob subtly following to make sure there was no trouble.

"So where you taking me to pop star?" Mitchie asked from the passenger seat.

"Chez Louis, it's a pretty popular restaurant downtown but they have a private entrance that us _pop stars_ can use."

"Oh wow that sounds amazing." Mitchie said as a bright smile erupted on her face.

"So how has school been?" Shane asked after the two had placed their orders.

"Its ok, I think Katrina got frustrated when she couldn't reduce me to tears so she has kind of given up. Plus Caitlyn and Sierra have made going to school kind of fun."

"You sounded really good today. I kept wanting to just kiss you when you came out because I was so impressed but with Mikey there I didn't want to out us."

"Actually I think Mikey might have an idea about what's going on. I really don't think anyone who has seen us sing doesn't have an idea about what is going on. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with all the craziness yet."

"I'm really glad you were able to come out tonight, I've been looking forward to it for weeks. I think I am starting to drive Nate and Jason nuts."

"Speaking of, where we going after this?"

"Listen to you, what makes you think we are going anywhere?"

"Well generally 5 is a bit early for dinner."

"Hmm that is true, unless you are going backstage to watch The Fray."

"You're kidding," Mitchie said with her signature smile on her face. "How did you get backstage tickets to The Fray?"

"Well I am kind of famous remember?" Shane said with a laugh. "We are both signed on the label so I called and got my hands on a couple tickets. We have access to the box and backstage."

"Oh thank you Shane this is great." Mitchie then leaned over and kissed Shane from across the table.

After Shane paid the bill the two left through the private entrance to the garage and headed off to the Staples Center for the concert.

Mitchie had never seen a concert from a box, nor had she ever been backstage and the look of awe on her face the whole time seemed to be worth it for Shane.

After the concert, Shane and Mitchie jumped back in his car so that he could drive her home for the evening.

When they got back to Mitchie's house Shane got out and walked Mitchie to the door to say goodnight.

"I had an amazing time tonight thank you Shane," Mitchie said quietly as she relaxed into Shane's embrace.

Shane leaned down to kiss Mitchie good night and the two fell into a long kiss until they heard yell "NO WAY" from the street.

The two broke apart and Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes as Katrina was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a look of disbelief on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Well you are all in luck. Your great reviews helped inspire another chapter out of me real quick. I would have even had it up last night if not for my house losing power. As Always please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Mitchie couldn't believe her rotten luck as she stood with Shane on her front porch staring at Katrina in the sidewalk.

Katrina for her part still stood with a look of utter shock. She could not comprehend what she was seeing. Finally she broke out of her stupor and started across Mitchie's front lawn.

"I do not understand what I am seeing," she said. "There is no way that the mystery guy you have been texting and talking to is Shane Gray. You are just not that cool."

"Uhm Mitch, who the hell is this?" Shane asked as he looked at Katrina like she had three heads.

Mitchie for her part seemed unable to speak due to the developments of the night.

"Mitchie?" Shane tried again.

"Right, sorry," Mitchie finally said. "Shane this is the Katrina I keep talking about. Katrina this is Shane Gray, my boyfriend."

As she called Shane her boyfriend she laid a possessive hand over his chest.

Before Katrina could respond the front door opened to reveal Caitlyn and Mrs. Torres. The appearance of more people, including a parent seemed to deflate a coming storm from Katrina as she started walking away from the porch.

"This is not over by a long shot," Katrina yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

Mitchie groaned and laid her forehead on Shane's shoulder. "This is not good."

"Mitchie what happened?" Connie asked from the door.

"I'll explain inside," Mitchie said to her mom before turning back to Shane. "You coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah we're gonna be a little late cause we have an appearance but we will." Shane responded.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow, Good night." With that Mitchie reached up and gave Shane a chaste goodnight kiss.

Mitchie had barely been able to walk through the door before Caitlyn asked the question that had been in the air since the door first opened.

"Mitchie, why the hell was Katrina out there?"

"I don't know," Mitchie groaned as her head fell to the table. "Shane and I were kissing when she yelled from the sidewalk. We didn't even see her until she yelled."

"So what did she say?" Mrs. Torres asked now that she was caught up about the guest on the front lawn.

"Well first she was saying that I was nowhere near cool enough that I would be dating Shane but before she could say much more you guys came out."

"Well school should be fun Monday," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"With the Katrina issue discussed Mitchie sat up with her mom and best friend describing her date with Shane. The three women were shocked when they looked at the clock and realized that they had been talking until almost 3 in the morning.

The next day brought another surprise for Mitchie and Caitlyn as the boys showed up to the house with an extra body. As the boys walked into the house they were followed in by Peggy who had done the appearance with the boys to talk about wining Final Jam and getting to record with Connect Three.

Caitlyn and Mitchie screamed when they saw Peggy and ran right past the boys to catch up with their friend.

With the girls engrossed by on another, Shane, Nate and Jason went to find Mr. Torres. After his initial reluctance, Mr. Torres had grown fond of all three boys and often looked forward to the weekend dinners as much as his daughter and her friend.

Dinner was an animated affair as Mitchie caught Peggy up with the recent drama involving Katrina and her recent discovery of who Mitchie was dating.

"Oh I got really good news," Peggy exclaimed after she got done laughing about Mitchie's predicament. "I am going to be around recording my song with the guys and recording a couple songs for an album of my own so I will see you guys at the studio the next couple weeks. And if it's ok I would love to come back for these dinners. These are fun."

"That's amazing," Mitchie said. "It will be so great to have you around."

As the night wound down Peggy and the guys bid goodbye as Connie insisted the boys take leftovers back for Big rob who hadn't come that week.

Mitchie was in a good mood as she got ready for bed that night but she couldn't shake her fear about what was going to happen at school the next day.

As the alarm went off the next morning Mitchie groaned and pulled the comforter over her head. Soon after her mom came in and started to prod her daughter out of bed.

"Come on honey it's time to get up."

"I can't go there mom, couldn't we just be home schooled? Then I would never have to face her."

"Come on Mitchie, you can deal with this, I mean you are the same girl who yelled at Tess in the middle of the dining room aren't you?"

When Mrs. Torres mentioned her showdown with Tess Mitchie dropped the comforter off her head to give her mom a quizzical look. She had no idea her mom even knew of that.

"Brown told me about it. He was pretty impressed. Now come on your taking so long Caitlyn might even beat you to the shower."

After getting ready Mitchie and Caitlyn started their walk to school. Several times Mitchie tried to turn around only to Caitlyn grab her. By the time they were approaching school Caitlyn had just hooked her arm in Mitchie's as she was pulling her friend.

The two were surprised to see Katrina approaching them without her usual posse.

"Mitchie, how are you how was your weekend?"

Both Caitlyn and Mitchie were thrown off as both were expecting Katrina to go off on Mitchie, not talk to her like an old friend.

"Katrina, what do you think you're doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." Katrina replied innocently.

"And when in the eight years we have known each other have you ever done that?" Mitchie asked as she found her voice.

"Well no time like the present right?"

"This is just because you found out we know Shane and Connect Three." Mitchie said.

"Look," Katrina started, shifting into her more common tone. "I don't know how what I saw Saturday is even possible but what do you care why I am being nice? I am offering you a chance to join the elite."

"Yeah I don't think so." Mitchie said while inside she was shocked at how this conversation was going.

"Fine, but just know, now that I know that Shane Gray is going to be around it's just a matter of time before I steal him from you."

With that Katrina stormed away towards school.

"Well that was…interesting," Caitlyn said.

Mitchie laughed at her friend's tone as the two headed into school themselves.

If Mitchie had thought that her interaction with Katrina was the end of it she was wrong. Katrina went after Mitchie with renewed vigor during the day and continually dropped hints that Mitchie would regret turning her down when she was close enough for just her to hear.

By the end of the day Mitchie was just happy to go home. As she and Caitlyn headed into the house though neither noticed the two new cars sitting across the street a camera sitting in each passenger seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Wow I didn't even realize how much time has passed. I am so sorry. Work has started to pick up and it's left me with little brainstorming time for this story. Please forgive me and please review. The more I get the more likely I am to get another chapter out fast.

* * *

The rest of the week was filled with Katrina sending looks of hate at Mitchie and Caitlyn while the two tried their hardest to ignore her. By the time Saturday rolled around both girls were thrilled that they were headed into the city to record.

When they reached the studio, Connie dropped the girls off because they were going out with the boys and Peggy afterwards.

"Alright bye girls," Mrs. Torres said as she pulled up in front of the studio. "Be careful this evening and remember be home by 12."

"We will Mom," Mitchie said as she leaned across from the front seat to give her mom a hug. "Besides Big Rob is going to be with us the whole time so what could really happen? Anyway we'll see you tonight, bye."

"Bye Momma Torres," Caitlyn said from the back seat. She had taken to calling Mr. and Mrs. Torres Papa and Momma Torres in the past month.

As the two girls headed into the studio where they were supposed to work they heard the chords from Here I Am. They looked into the booth and saw Peggy with headphones on singing into the microphone.

Mitchie made her way over to Shane and sat down next to him while grasping his hands. At the same time Caitlyn moved over to the sound board where Kevin and Nate were sitting making adjustments.

It took Mitchie a minute to realize that there was another body in the room.

"Rich? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked the record executive who was sitting off to the side joking around with Jason.

"Actually I came to give you some feedback on the songs you laid down last week."

Mitchie sat up with a worried look on her face as she turned to face him.

"Was there a problem?"

"No not at all, in fact we all loved it, we think it is really heartfelt and a great sound. We might mix them a bit, kind of like the changes you made to This is Me but we want Caitlyn to do a lot of that so it won't be anything you wouldn't like. What we need you to do is record some more of your songs and then we will go through them and decide which to keep and which to save in a drawer for maybe a future album."

Mitchie face broke out into a huge smile as she heard the positive review from Rich. She settled back next to Shane as she listened to Peggy finishing in the booth.

As Peggy came out Mitchie stood up to great her friend. "That sounded amazing Peggy," She said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, it's a little weird that we have to do it piecemeal like that but I think I got the hang of it."

"Alright well as you can see we got a full house today," Kevin said as he rose from the chair. "So what I think we are going to do is use two studios today. Mitchie, you are going to go next door and refine the songs you recorded last week. Caitlyn and Nate are going to go work with you while I stay here with Peggy and the boys. Nate when we need you we will come get you but for now I think it would be good if you worked with Caitlyn."

Caitlyn looked very excited and Mitchie was trying to decide in her head if it was because she was getting to work on some of Mitchie's songs on her won or because she was working with Nate.

Mitchie headed next door while Caitlyn got instructions about what they were going to work on.

"Mitchie had just finished warming up her voice when she heard Caitlyn's voice over the intercom.

"Alright Mitchie, we're going to start with Who Will I Be. I want to do a couple recordings of the whole thing then we are going to play around with some back-up ideas. I'll play back the song and you can do some harmonization and some other background stuff."

The rest of the morning was spent working on Who Will I Be and two other songs. Around 1 both studios took a break for lunch. Rather than going out somewhere they ordered some sub sandwiches for delivery.

"So what ever happened with that girl you were complaining about on Sunday  
?" Peggy asked Mitchie as they waited for their food."

"Oh well Monday morning she all of a sudden tried to be really friendly to me but Caitlyn and I shot her down so then she got really nasty again. But now she's mostly just gotten into the habit of shooting us the Evil Eye. Oh and she said she was going to steal Shane."

As Mitchie said the last part Shane spit out the water that he was drinking. "She said what?" he asked in shock.

"She said that now that she knows that you are around she was going to steal you from me." Mitchie replied while rolling her eyes. "It was actually kind of sad."

The whole room laughed while Shane had a sickly look to his face as he contemplated even the idea.

Soon the food came and everyone quickly forgot the conversation as their stomachs reminded them just how hungry they were.

After lunch everyone stayed in the first studio as Peggy had finished up for the day. Mitchie went back into the studio where she was quickly joined by Shane.

"We have to do some touching up on parts of This is Me," he explained as he walked in.

"Oh cool, I never get tired of singing that song," Mitchie replied.

"The rest of the afternoon we spent touching up her songs. After this is me came two other songs she had recorded named Trainwreck and Believe in Me. As she walked out of the studio Kevin turned to her from behind the sound board.

"You did really well today Mitchie. When you come back next week we will spend the morning recording more of your new stuff and then in the afternoon Caitlyn and I are going to do a lot of the mixing."

With their day in of recording done the teens all gathered to decide what to do.

"So anyone have any ideas what we should do tonight?" Nate asked.

"Ooh Ooh I know…Mini Golf," Jason said excitedly. "It would be so much fun."

"And where are we going to do that in the middle of LA?" Shane asked.

"There's actually a really good mini golf place right by our house," Mitchie answered. "If we put you three in disguise we could go there, it's pretty fun. Plus then you guys can just crash at the house before dinner tomorrow."

"Well sounds good to me," Nate said. "Now we just need to find something to disguise us."

"Oh I think we can figure something out," Caitlyn said in a slightly scary manner.

20 minutes later the six teens and Big Rob all came out of a local store with all three boys wearing hats and sunglasses.

When they reached the mini golf course everyone held their breath while they waited to see if anyone would recognize the members of Connect 3. When no girl broke into hysterical screams they figured it was safe to get some clubs and balls and start playing.

After deciding to golf in one big group Caitlyn immediately called out Boys vs. Girls and ran to the first hole. After a spirited game which just a bit of interference everyone piled back into the car.

On the way back to the house they stopped at Blockbuster and picked up some DVDs for a night of movie watching and ice cream sundays.

When they returned to the house Caitlyn, Peggy, Nate and Jason all headed inside but Shane held Mitchie back as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I just wanted to do that before we were with your family for the rest of the night," he said as he pulled away slowly.

"Well that was very nice," Mitchie responded as she placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

Neither of them was aware of the car that started and drove away.

The next day all six teens woke up in the living room after falling asleep watching the movies they had rented. Nate and Caitlyn were on the couch, Shane and Mitchie were cuddled together on the love seat and Jason and Peggy were passed out on the floor.

As they headed towards the kitchen the smell of French toast and bacon hit their noses. When they walked in they were greeted by a giant stack of French toast and a bowl of bacon waiting for them. Without waiting all six dove right in.

"So what should we do for the day?" Peggy asked.

"Well we can..." Mitchie began but before she could finish Shane's phone began ringing.

"Yeah Rich what's up?" Shane asked as he answered the phone. As he listened his face dropped before he turned to Nate. "Turn on the TV to Hot Tunes now!"

Nate hurried to the TV and turned it on before switching the channel to Hot Tunes. When he finished turning the channels they were greeted by an image of Shane and Mitchie kissing on her front porch.

"And the mystery girl in Shane Gray's life has finally been identified. Apparently Shane's heart was stolen at Camp Rock by a camper named Mitchie Torres. The two were spotted kissing in front of her porch last night. And Shane was not seen leaving her house at all during the night.

Mitchie stared at the television in horror as a couple tears dripped down her face. "But how did this happen?"

"I'd bet anything you have Katrina to thank for this," Caitlyn answered as she moved over to her friend and put her arms around her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Torres asked as she came into the room. No one answered, they just pointed at the TV where the picture of Shane and Mitchie was still on the screen.

"Oh no honey I'm sorry are you alright?" Connie asked as she sat on the other side of her daughter.

The rest of the day was much more subdued then a normal Sunday. Sierra came by after she saw the report and Shane worked with Rich to decide how to handle the situation.

After a quiet dinner the boys and Peggy left and Mitchie and Caitlyn got ready for bed.

"Ugh how am I possibly going to be able to go to school tomorrow, it will be a mad house." Mitchie said as she stared at the ceiling. "I am so going to kill Katrina."


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie woke up hoping that the night before had been a dream but that hope was soon dashed as she walked up towards the school

Mitchie woke up hoping that the night before had been a dream but that hope was soon dashed as she walked up towards the school and saw the entrance almost completely blocked by press. Before she could turn and try to find an alternative route into the building, one of the press spotted her and yelled, "There she is!!"

Soon Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were completely surrounded as they tried to make it to the door.

"Mitchie how did you snare a rock star?" "Mitchie, what do you have to say to those who have said that you are blackmailing Shane?" "Mitchie, are you dating Shane for his money?"

Mitchie had no clue where she was going as she tried to push her way through the crowd. Suddenly she felt a protective arm wrap around her as Mr. Cole and the principal, Mrs. Redi, helped herd the girls into the school.

Are you kids ok?" Mr. Cole asked as soon as they were inside.

"Yeah I think so," Mitchie replied while trying to straighten her hair. "That was insane."

"We called the police and they should get them off the school property," Mrs. Redi said. "But they will probably be at your home by the time you get home. You might want to try and get a ride home so you don't have to try and walk through that again."

As Mrs. Redi finished speaking Mitchie looked up and spotted Katrina watching and laughing with her minions.

"You Bitch!" Mitchie yelled before starting to run after her.

She didn't get far though as Caitlyn and Mr. Cole reached out and held her back.

I can't believe her," Mitchie fumed as she tried to calm down.

After watching Mitchie Mrs. Redi spoke up again. "Mitchie, why don't you head home, take this week off and try and get away. Hopefully by the time you get back the pres will have calmed down a bit and you can get back to life as usual. In the mean time I will talk to Katrina and her mom about her bringing this down on you."

"Where am I going to go?" Mitchie asked. "Home, to be harassed there?"

Suddenly Caitlyn's eyes lit up. "Oh I know," she exclaimed. "We can go to my house, they don't know where it is and we can chill there for awhile. Maybe we can invite some of the other girls from Camp Rock too."

"Ok well why don't you girls come on back to my office and I will call your mom." Mrs. Redi said.

"I'll make sure to get your work and email it to you guys so you don't fall behind." Sierra said before splitting from the girls to head for class.

The next morning, Caitlyn and Mitchie stepped off a plane and were greeted by several friendly faces. Lola, Tess, Peggy and Ella were all waiting along with Caitlyn's family. Soon all six girls raced to greet each other.

In the car the girls began chatting when Caitlyn sprung a surprise on the rest of the girls.

"So, I was saving this surprise for when we got here but Mitchie and I wrote a song and I was thinking we could record it this week."

"Oh, Is this the song you guys showed me last week?" Peggy asked. "It's really good."

"Yeah, it is all about this summer."

"Sound fun but where are we going to record it?" Tess asked?

"Actually I have a little recording studio in my garage." Caitlyn answered.

With that the Caitlyn started showing the girls the song and they practiced it a bit in the car before they got to the house.

When they reached Caitlyn's house, the girls headed inside to get settled. Caitlyn and Mitchie went straight for her room where Caitlyn had explained there were already two beds.

"So you think that the pres will back off after a little while?" Mitchie asked when the two got alone.

She had shown a strong face but Caitlyn could tell that the aggressive paparazzi really rattled Mitchie.

"Well they're not going to completely go away but after a few days you will be old news. And then it will at least be manageable. But come on this week is about relaxation and having fun."

As they headed down to the kitchen they could already smell the lunch that Mrs. Geller was making for the girls.

Tess was already at the table looking at the song that Caitlyn had suggested they record and when she looked up she had a very excited look on her face.

"Guys this song is awesome, I can't wait to start singing this," she said. "Do you want to start working on it after lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie said as she settled in a chair.

Before she could get settled though, the sounds of this is me rang out from her phone. Caitlyn had put the ringtone on Mitchie's phone and had made it the ring for Shane.

"Excuse me guys I'm going to take this," Mitchie said while getting up.

As she left she walked right past Lola and Ella who were joking and laughing. As Mitchie bustled past they looked up quizzically as Caitlyn answered automatically, "Shane."

"Hey Shane, Mitchie said as she picked up her phone. "How's it going on your end?"

"Its going all right, the press is having a field day with the news about us, and now that you've pulled a Kaiser Soze they are trying to figure out where you went."

"I'm just glad to get away from it for a bit," Mitchie responded. "I mean I know I am going to have to deal with it from now on but maybe by the time I get back they will have moved on a bit."

"I was actually talking to Rich and we think we might have a good idea to make this go away even faster."

"What, say we broke up and go back to sneaking around?" Mitchie asked half joking.

"No, smart ass, we do a little sit down interview." Shane answered. "Just you, me and one interviewer."

"When would we do this?" Mitchie asked with trepidation.

"End of the week." Shane said. It will give you time to get ready.

"Ok let's do it, Mitchie said. "At least you will be there to make it better.

"Alright well I'll have Rich setup the interview and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As Mitchie walked back into the kitchen, Lola asked "So how is Shane?"

"He's good, Hoe and Rich want to me and him to do an interview at the end of the week to try and quell some of the press craziness."

"That's not a bad idea," Tess said. "When my mom was dealing with some of those rumors about her having an eating disorder she did an interview and it calmed the press down a lot."

"So Caitlin we going to work on that song?" Mitchie asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah the girls were just looking at it. We can go over it in the living room after lunch."

The girls ate quickly before heading into the next room. All six worked on the song and made a few changes. It was just like what Mitchie hoped Camp Rock was going to be and what she hoped it would be next year.

"I think we got it," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah now you just got to show is this studio you told us about." Peggy said.

"Sure its right outside lets go." Caitlyn said as she headed for the front door.


End file.
